Set fire to Rain
by Miss.Spottystockings
Summary: After Gwen leaves Arthur for Lancelot, Arthur finally decides to move on, but Merlin's secret is pulling them apart. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, nor do I own the lyrics 'set fire to rain'. **_

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Arthur watched through the window as Lancelot rode away, beside him on a pure white mare sat Gwen, Arthur's wife and queen. But it hadn't been enough, not enough to make her stay.

Merlin entered the room, and coaxed Arthur into his night clothes and into bed. Arthur noticed that Merlin never left that night, curling up on the foot of his bed instead.

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

"I love you Arthur" Merlin bared his soul, just for Arthur too see, "I want to fix you, help you get over Gwen." And Arthur's mouth found Merlin's. Their kiss, chaste, and innocent.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win_.

Merlin crept out of Arthur bed in the dead of night, not noticing that the king was awake, he made no noise, and crept back into bed many hours later. Cold and smelling of smoke.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

"You're hiding something from me." Arthur shouted, his face turning red with anger, "What is it you're hiding, you can tell me Merlin." But the warlock just shuck his head, a lie easily passing his lips, "I'm not hiding anything Arthur, come on lets go to bed."

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you're here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

Arthur held Merlin as they lay in bed together, his arms cadging Merlin in, not letting him leave for tonight. Looking down at the slightly younger man Arthur left such a swell of love, he kissed Merlin's cheek, holding him like a fragile glass ornament.

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

But Merlin went missing more and more, and whenever Arthur found him he always looked drained, far to old for a young man.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_!

And then Arthur found out. "You lied. Your a sorcerer" Merlin sobbed in front of the king, "Why couldn't you tell me Merlin?" Arthur questioned, his heart breaking, "Please Arthur. I love you. I only want to protect you." But Arthur strode out of the dungeons, his footstep echoing behind him, Merlin's sobs running into silence.

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

Arthur watched Merlin on the pyre, his face emotionless, he couldn't change the rules, not after his father's rein, the people weren't ready. And Merlin had used magic in front of the whole court; he could not escape this death. The pyre was lit, the flames engulfing the last lover of the king.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

The king lay alone in his bed, he couldn't help but stare at where he had last held Merlin, just nights before. Held his fragile lover.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watch it pour as I touch your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

The lady Morgana watched her brother, watched as he sunk into the depression of a mad man. His eyes always lingered on the door, his hands reaching out for someone who wasn't there.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time_

_The last time, oh, oh!_

Arthur lay on his deathbed, a fever so strong he left like he was aflame, in his minds eye he held Merlin, held him as they burned together. The flames licking at their love.

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

**Please leave a review; in regards to my other story, it will be updated by the end of next week. **


End file.
